A Pair of Demons
by LadyZombie
Summary: What is the daughter of Yusuke going to do when she starts developing feelings for a certain fox and fire demon. On top of dealing with certain changes due to her being part demon. HieixOCxKurama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

School had finally finished and Kimiko was beyond ecstatic. Her freshmen year of college was finally done. She knew when she returned home she was going to get an earful from her mother, especially after telling her she would not be returning to school in the fall. Her father would probably scold her too, but only to please her mom.

School wasn't her thing. She barely finished the school year out with a C average. She had no life both semesters. She spent all her time study. She knew how much it meant to her mom to graduate college, but she was miserable.

She wasn't smart like her mom. She took more after her dad in the brains department. Simply, she was a fighter not a scholar, though as of the moment she wasn't much of a fighter either. Studying and doing homework till early in the morning had took a toll on her body which is why she feared coming home, but it was too late.

Here she stood outside her childhood home, knowing the second she walked through that door everyone that her parents invited over, including her parents were in for a shock.

Taking a deep she opened the door ready for the worst.

"Hey, guys," she smiled and waved, observing everyone's stun faces. She was tough and could take whatever they could dish. She was the great Yusuke Yurameshi's daughter. She wasn't baby she told herself.

"Holy shit!" Her father blurted out, his eyebrows practically reaching his hair line.

Her mother covered her mouth, trying to hide her shocked expression.

Her older brother stared in amusement, laughing as he clenched his side. "Holy shit, Kimiko you're huge."

She casted her eyes away knowing he was right. Her brother was tall, smart and as of right now in-shape. While he wasn't a fighter and worked at local back, he still kept himself in good-shape. He didn't want to fight as a kid, so their father never trained him.

Kimiko was the only her father trained.

"Daisuke," her mother smack him in the back of his head.

"Thanks mom," Kimiko muttered, avoiding the rest of eyes cast on her.

"How about we get some cake?" Baton cheerfully questioned.

"I think cake is the last thing Kimiko needs," her father commented, scratching the back of his head. "How did you get so…so large?"

"I ate," she replied simply, gripping the handle of her bags tighter. She really hoped that the topic of her weight would quickly be over with. Her emotionless expression was starting to crumble. As much as she hated to admit it all this talk about her fat was making her feel like crap and she wanted to cry.

"It's normal for freshmen to gain some weight," Karama stated, joining the conversation feeling sorry for the girl.

Kimiko threw him a small thank you smile in which he returned a smile of his own.

"The key word is _some. _Kimiko looks huge," Yusuke said gesturing his thumb at his daughter.

"Okay, Urameshi. We get it. She gained some weight. Its looks to be twenty to twenty-five pounds. You're being a real jerk," Kuwabara said, shoving Yusuke a little bit.

More like thirty pounds, Kimiko thought. Being short didn't help her appearance. If Kuwabara gain thirty pounds then he probably wouldn't look as bad.

Kimiko examined everyone. She really was the only one that has changed since she left for school. Her parents looked the same. Her mother was aging gracefully, while her father thanks to the demon blood was aging even more gracefully.

Kuwabara and Yukina looked as happy as they ever did and Kuwabara still had her back. Though his short orange hair was shaved shorter and there was certain tiredness in his eyes that came alone with fighting demons and being only human.

Kurama, and Baton were never aging. Beautiful forever, well at least she thought. Kurama had stopped aging once he matured into an adult, having recovered most of his demon powers. He looked somewhere between his late twenties or early thirties despite him being older in human years.

Her jackass of a brother seemed to somehow grow more handsome. The only thing that was different was his hair style which he wore similar to their dad's classic slick back style.

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm being honest," her father said aggressively, shoving his best friend back.

"Yes you are!" Kurabawa shouted.

Kimiko knew where this was heading.

"I'm going to my bags in my room," she said, walking off and getting a quick reply from her mother.

As she headed up the stairs she could hear her mom yelling at her dad about fighting inside the house.

She let out a small chuckle. She was home.

Entering her old room, she smiled glad to see nothing had change. Her boy band poster still tacked to her wall. Her overly done green bed was neatly done.

"Long time no see," she winked at the poster of her favorite fighter from one the greatest fighting movies of all time. Her eyes continued to stare at the different pictures that hung from her wall. One was of herself she took her with a friend on the last day of school her senior year. Her black hair was no longer a pixie cut, but reached a little past her shoulder and her bangs now were grown out.

She dropped her bags near her closet before throwing herself onto her bed. As she laid there she heard her window open.

"Your father wasn't exaggerating about your weight."

"Please, do me a favor and keep all comments to yourself," Kimiko said, sitting up and staring at the one person missing from the group downstairs.

Hiei hadn't changed either.

There he stood by her window like he would sometimes do back when she was high school whenever he got really bored. He would never leave the area near her window unless it to cross her room to go downstairs. She missed having Hiei sit by her window as she did her homework. He looked at peace as he stared out it, making her feel at peace.

"You know there is a front door," she said, breaking off their eye contact as she stared at the floor.

He didn't say anything as he leaned against the wall near the window.

"So…what have you been up too?" She asked, looking back at him and noticed his eyes were closed.

"Nothing."

She smiled at his response. He hadn't change at all.

"What's nothing?"

"Training."

"I could have guessed that. So, there nothing new or exciting going on? Like Yukina's pregnant?"

This got his attention. His cold, red eyes pierced her brown ones as he glared at her. "Yukina is _not_ pregnant."

"I'm sure she isn't. Kurabawa would have already shouted the news at me."

"That idiot wouldn't have waited till you came home. He would have probably driven all the way to your college."

"Or just use a phone," she giggled.

"There is a tournament."

"Huh?"

"You asked if there is anything new happening. There is an upcoming tournament. Your father, the idiot, Kurama and I have entered."

"Holy shit! That's so awesome! Where is it taking place? Is it a group tournament or individual one? Can I go?"

"It is in the human world and it is a team tournament. And no, you are not permitted to go."

"How come?" She loved watching everyone fight and while she would never admit to her father or Hiei they were her favorites to watch.

"It's an underground tournament."

Kimiko frowned at hearing this. Underground tournaments were never a good thing. They were all about death and money. "When do you guys leave?"

"In three months."

"I wish I could fight with you guys."

"Like you would stand a chance."

"I-well not now."

He remained silent, pushing himself off the wall and heading for her door.

"Hiei," she called causing him to stop though he didn't look back.

"Thanks," she said. She knew he could easily hurt her about her weight, but he didn't. Unlike when Kuwabara gained a little weight after he broke both of his legs.

Hiei remained silent as she watched him disappear around the door. She hoped off her bed and followed after him.

* * *

When she made it down the stairs she was surprise to find everyone outside and even more surprise to find her father choking Koenma in his toddler form.

Kurabawa and Kurama managed to pry her father away from the prince.

"What's going?" She asked and quickly regretted it.

Her mother threw her arms around her squeezing the life out of her. "My baby!"

"_Mom_." Kimiko struggled to break free from her hysterical mother and noticed her brother and Yukina's serious expression.

"Fix it!" She heard her father yell.

"I can't Yusuke even if I wanted too," Koemma tried to explain.

"Why not?" Kurabawa shouted, shaking the prince by his shoulders.

"Because they would send someone after her," the toddler explained. "I needed another fighter for your team and time was running out so I panicked. She should be fine. She was trained by you and she's old enough to fight now."

"Under normal circumstances I would have just punch you in your damn baby breath face and gotten over it, but there is one little problem," Yusuke said, squeezing his fist tight.

"And that would be?" Koemma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kimiko!" Her father shouted, throwing his arm in her direction.

Koemma was silent for minute as he stared at Kimiko before panicking. Kimiko was no longer the dark haired, tiny fighting monster he once knew, but a dark haired beast ready for winter.

"What are we going to do?" He smacked himself in the face. This couldn't be happening. Yusuke and his team needed to win this tournament and hopefully without any casualties.

"Are we allowed a substitute?" Kurama asked, not knowing all the rules yet. Koemma was supposed to brief them later today.

"I'm afraid not. Each player must participate unless killed, but a team can advance as little as one player so long as the other members died during the tournament."

Slowly Kimiko realized what was going on. Her wish came true much to her regret.

"I'm going to die," she whispered to herself. She knew she was in no shape to fight. Let alone fight against guys like her dad.

"You're not going to die," her father stated, glancing at her. A big smirk spread across his face, reassuring her. "We'll whip your ass into shape before the tournament."

"In three months?" She was skeptical.

"Well in better shape then you are now," he corrected himself.

"Can you still use your spirit gun?" Her father questioned.

"Of course. Wanna see?" she smiled. She may have gotten fat, but that didn't mean she couldn't use her spirit energy.

"I don't think so missy." Her mother shook her head furiously. "I will not have another wall replaced. It cost a fortune to replace the kitchen your father destroyed last month."

"Calm down mom. I was only kidding," she laughed nervously.

Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one is done. Review and share your thoughts about the story. Feedback is always a nice thing to get, good or bad. Here are some food for thought questions: Will Kimiko survive her training? Who will train her first? Will Keiko be mad when she learns that Kimiko will not be going back to school? Also, check out some of my other stories if you're bored.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

"Please!" Kimiko begged, laying face first in the grass out of breath, feeling the blades of grass stick to her sweat.

Kurama indifferently eyeing the nineteen year old beneath his feet and spoke calmly. "Get up."

She turned over, looking up in familiar emerald eyes. "I have been dodging for an hour I need water." She wanted to cry from how thirsty she was. She couldn't even form spit. Practicing for four hours seemed like over kill. She believed it would be best to start off slow, but the guys had other ideas.

Today was her first official day of training. It had been decided that Kimiko would trained every day except on Mondays, allowing her time to recover. She would train with her dad on Wednesdays and Fridays. Hiei trained her on Tuesday and Thursday. While, Kurama had her on Saturday and Kuwabara would trained her on Sunday.

"I told you if you want the water then all you have to do is take it from me," he said sweetly despite the fact that he was an evil bastard. He was_ literally_ a demon in disguise.

How could she get water when he had a death grip on the bottle? She glared at the plastic bottle in his hand before defeat washed across her face.

"I'm going to die," she said trying to control her panting.

"You will if you don't continue to train."

"Please Kurama," she whined, managing to sit up despite her body's protest. She hated having to resort to begging, but she felt like she was dying; being out of shape sucked horribly.

The sad thing was she knew Kurama was taking it easy on her. His kicks and throws were slow enough for a baby to dodge.

"Five more minutes than water," he promised.

Kimiko could have kissed him. He wasn't an evil bastard but a kind hearted angel with lovely red hair.

Speaking of his hair she realized his hair had grown out since she last saw him a year ago. It now reached a little past his shoulders, cut in a few layers with bangs with half his hair up in a small bun. Personally, she thought he looked better with longer hair, though short hair did not look bad on him either. However, as long as she could remember he never let his hair go past his shoulders.

She had seen pictures of when her father, Karuma and Kuwabara where teenagers and couldn't believe how long Kurama's hair had been or how dorky Kuwabara's hair was.

"Five more minutes," she told herself as she forced her body off the ground, feeling like she weighed a ton. With her red, sweaty face, she took her stance to ready herself for his attack.

After three minutes of trying to fight him, Kimiko could barely stand and breathless.

"You need to move faster," Kurama said, quickly kicking at her stomach. "Your opponents will not hesitate to kill you." He frowned.

Kimiko tried to dodge his foot, but she was too exhausted and braced herself for the pain. Death was welcomed. When she did not feeling anything she opened her eyes and found Kurama's shoe an inch from her before he planted it back on the ground.

The shape Kimiko was in saddened him and was disappointed in Yusuke for not noticing. Kimiko loved fighting despite her being an average fighter. She trained hard all her life. He knew that she hoped to bridge the worlds of demons and humans. Like her father, she believed demons and humans could coexist. For her to give up fighting and focused on what her mother wanted did not sit well with him. There were things he gave up for his human mother, but he made those choices because he wanted too.

"I think we're done for today. Here," he said, handing her the water bottle.

She greedily took it from him and drank. She never loved the taste of water so much in her life, not caring if she drank like a wild animal.

"You'll finish up with a simple jog back," he said, walking off in the direction of the house.

"I can't run that," she complained.

"Then walk." Seriousness reflected in his green eyes.

"But that's a three hour walk. I can't you carry me back?" Even if she was heavier, she knew he would have no probably. He was slim, but muscular. Years of training gave his body extra mass, not bulking like Kuwabara, but enough to prove his hard work.

"No." He waved goodbye before disappearing from her sight.

The walk out here didn't seem so bad earlier, but now she lacked energy, and it was going to be dark soon.

"I'll just take a five minute break," she sat down much to her legs relief.

She looked around. The field somehow seemed even bigger. Even now it amazed her how much land belonged to the surrounding manor that once was owned by the Great Genkai. Though there were certain places she was not allowed to go alone on the grounds. Taking another sip of water, she stood back up. She knew she had to make it back to the house.

She didn't know how long she had been walking but her legs were about to give out and her vision was starting to become blurry. At least she would not have to wait until the tournament to die. Not that she would have stood a chance if she was thirty pounds lighter. She was nowhere near the fighting ability of her father and friends. They were S-class fighters, while she was at best a B-class.

Her water bottle was now empty and the house was nowhere in sight. Kurama was officially an evil red headed bastard. She fell to her knees before falling onto her stomach. "I can't." Her voice was strained and full of defeat.

She could feel tears forming, feeling weak. _I can't._ She closed her eyes, not realizing she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sunshine woke Kimiko. Her eyes slowly opened, comprehending she actually slept outside.

Her body was sore, but not as much as it should have been. She was grateful that she inherited her father demon blood despite it not being as strong in her. She didn't transform or pretty much have any demon abilities except she could heal faster. Sitting up she noticed a black coat fall from her. It belonged to Hiei.

He was the only person who had not change from the old photos of her parent's youth. He still dressed like a fighter, but usually wore loose black clothing.

Smiling she was glad that someone check on her to make sure she was still alive. Luckily, Hiei and she were pretty much the same height so the coat covered her, keeping her warm though the night.

Despite how cold and distance Hiei came off, she knew better. Once Hiei cared for someone he had their back until the end, though he would never admit it. Though, her father had told her once that Hiei was not always like that.

She stood up, dusted her pants off and pick Hiei's coat off the ground folding it neatly. Looking around, she could have slapped herself in the face. The old style house was less than two hundred yards away.

She let out a sigh before making her way back.

It didn't take her long to reach the house. The house her father had received after Genkai had passed away. She was very young when it happened and all she could remember was her dad looking the saddest she had ever seen him in his life. Even today whenever someone mentions Genkai, there is this glint of sorrow in his dark eyes.

"I'm back," she called entering the house, sliding the wooden door shut behind her.

"In here."

She entered the kitchen finding the kind ice apparition. "Hey," she said to Yukina, who was sitting down at the low table. The blue haired demon also seemed to be ageless, though she now wore her hair up in a tight bun.

"So, where is everyone?" Kimiko asked taking a seat across the ice demon.

"Getting groceries." Yukina poured tea for her.

"Good, I'm hungry," Kimiko said, resting her head on the table.

"That bad yesterday?" The blue haired asked with concern, feeling sorry Yusuke's offspring. While Kurama was kind hearted, the snow demon knew how seriously he took training others.

"No, he was going pretty easy on me. I'm just…well fat," she said, looking up and into Yukina's blue eyes.

"Fat for now, but in no time you will be in top shape again," Yukina said, handing her the cup of tea. Personally, Yukina thought Kimiko looked more lovable being plump, like a fluffy teddy bear. After all, Kimiko had her mother's big eyes and her dad's dark eye color.

"Thanks." Kimiko quickly drank it causing Yukina to giggle. "I guess I'll go shower," she said standing up and grabbing Hiei's coat with her.

Her room was directly across Kuwabara and Yukina's room. Her dad took the master bedroom on the other side of the temple, while Kurama and Hiei's room were further down the hall from her room. The temple was empty most of the year. Only during New Years and sometimes during the summer was it as crowded as it was now.

She threw Hiei's coat on her floor and grabbed a change of clothes. Dirt mixed with water drained as the hot water cascaded against her skin. Soon the water became cold as she stood under the rushing water not caring how long she was in the shower for. The hot water relaxed her making her feel better, though there was an issue heavily weighing on her mind .

At least today she was training with Kuwabara. His work outs were never hard, though that's when she was in shape and her crazy dad made her keep up with him, even though she could not.

Stepping out of the bathroom she smelled the food Yukina was cooking. She properly disposed of her dirty clothes before heading for the kitchen.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," her father laughed, showing off the fine lines at the corner of his black eyes.

"I walked myself thank you very much," she said proudly taking a seat next to him at the table.

Kurama looked up from the newspaper in his hand. "How are you feeling?" Concern reflected in his eyes.

"Not bad."

He smiled at hearing this and returned to his paper. Last night he had grown worried when she had not come back. He thought he had pushed her too hard too soon. When it had reach midnight he was about to go and find her, but he heard Yusuke leaving the house saying he was going to find her.

"Did you hear that Kuwabara? You don't have to take it easy on her," her dad stated, slapping his friend on his back.

"Sheesh, Urameshi I heard," he replied, glaring at him.

"Hey, where's Hiei?" she asked.

Yusuke's left eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank him for last night." She said smiling, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"What happen last?" Her father asked seriously, staring straight into her eyes as if she was about to tell a lie.

"He gave me his coat," Kimiko answered, ignoring how weird her dad was acting.

"Oh! That," he laughed. "You can thank me. I'm the one that suggested it. I went looking for you when you didn't come back after midnight. Hiei tag along saying he was bored or something."

"You waited until midnight?" She couldn't believe it. Well, she could.

"It's not like you were in any danger," he said shrugging his shoulder. He would have sense it.

"Your young daughter is out alone at night and you don't even care," she shook headed disappointed, though she really was not. Despite how immature her dad acted, she knew he would never allow anything bad to happen to her.

"What are you talking about it? I went looking for you," he corrected her, not understanding why she was acting this way.

"Hiei went with you?" Kubawara asked grinning at how soft the little fire demon had become.

"Yeah. I swear he has this weird attachment to her," Yusuke gestured his thumb at his daughter jokingly, knowing Hiei was in the other room listening.

Kimiko scuffed in disbelief. "Weird attachment? Friendship is not a weird attachment."

It was until her last year of high school she saw more of him. In fact most of her life Hiei was in the demon. He rarely ever visited her father unless it was about demon stuff. Though something had change and she never figured out why he suddenly wanted to 'hang out' with her. When they exchange words it was little, but the words had meaning. But there were plenty of times in which she would talk and he would only listen. However she was sure half of the time he was asleep.

Yusuke retorted amusingly, "He can't be your friend when he was my friend first."

"Who cares if he was your friend first? He's not _old _like you guys and neither am I."

Silence took the room instantly as the three men pondered their age causing the blue haired demon, who was married to the oldest man in the room to hide her giggle. Men could be so touchy about their age.

Yusuke frowned as if her words had hurt him. "I'm not old," he finally spoke. Kubawara nodded his head in agreement, not likely the fact that he was called old indirectly.

However, Kuawabara was clearly in his early forties, though her dad could past for being thirty-eight, despite being a few month younger then Kuwabara; while Kurama looked the youngest out of the three as if he was only in his early-thirties. Despite being older they could still fight well, especially her father and Kurama. They could out fighting most men and women in their prime – demon or human.

Kurama had put his newspaper down. "You think I look old?" He sounded confused. He did not think of himself as old.

Kimiko laughed at the red head's baffled expression. "No. I was only teasing. I know Hiei is _technically_ older than all of you. Besides Hiei and I haven't talked in over a year."

"Yeah, well I have caught him a few times, sitting on the branch near your window napping while you were gone." He did not have to see Hiei to know he was upset with him. He felt the fire demon spiritual power flex as if to warn him.

"That's why you think he has a weird attachment?"

"Your father is right. Even I noticed that Hiei is fond of you," Kubawara comment humorously.

Yukina placed her small hand on her husband's shoulder with an innocent smile.

"It might have to do with the fact that she is the only person alive to have peed on him and live to tell the tale." A roar of laughter exploded from Yusuke and Kuwabara, remembering the occurrence.

Kimiko was barely a six when the incident happened. A weak fish demon attack her and her brother one spring day at a park near their house. Her dad saved her brother, while Hiei saved her only to be peed on because she was so scared. Hiei was in town visiting her dad about demon business.

Kimiko attempted not being embarrassed as she mentally tried to kill Yukina.

"Laugh it up. I'm going to find Hiei," she stood up.

"Nope," her father grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto her seat. "Not until you eat."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm nineteen. I think I can eat when I want to."

"And I'm forty-three and your father," he dad replied.

A sigh escape from her pink lips before sitting back down. There was no point in arguing with him.

* * *

After quickly eating she went to go find Hiei. She looked in his usually spots, but she couldn't find him. _Maybe he went somewhere_, she thought taking a seat on the small bridge arching over the thirty food koi pond; letting her feet dangle over the water. This was her favorite spot on the temple grounds.

She only had an hour to kill before she started training with Kubawara. Something she was not looking forward too.

"Kimiko."

She glanced up, not realizing her favorite red head was standing next to her. His loose white fighting pants and top bought out the color of his hair.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Are you feeling well? You seem upset."

"I'm fine. Why?"

"For one, you did not hear me approach and two, you seem to be out of it."

She nodded understanding his concern.

"I'm just thinking," she replied truthfully.

"Is it something I can help with?" He offered the young woman. At Lunch she seemed fine, but now she looked lost. Trapped in her mind searching for an answer she would never find.

"It's nothing important." She looked away and stared down at the fish that swam below her feet.

"Clearly, nothing can make you distraught," he took a seat next to her, not caring if she cared. She needed to be focus on training. Anything other distraction would be a hindrance.

Kimiko kept her eyes on the black and orange spotted koi fish deciding if Kurama could help.

"What if your dream conflicts someone else's, what would you do?"

Kurama knew exactly what the problem was now and smiled kindly.

"I think this is a problem you already know the answer to." He could not give her a solution for she would have to make her own choice, but he could offer her advice.

"So you figure it out?" She questioned amazed how perceptive the man sitting next to her was. If she was half as smart as Kurama then school would not be a problem and would not have to let down her mom.

"Yes, but only just now." Clearly, Kimiko hated school and it was not something she wished to do.

"My mom was so happy when Daisuke graduate college two years ago and made it clear that I needed too."

She sighed, feeling frustrated. No one knew this but her last year of high school Koenma had offered her a job. It was special job that was newly created. He thought she would be perfect for the role - a counselor of sorts between humans and demons. With the barrier down over twenty years ago, demons had immerses themselves in the human world. Most life threatening problems were taken care of by Yusuke and his team, but for smaller problems someone was needed. This was a twenty-four hour job and as such she would be compensated, like her father whenever he was assigned a case.

Koenma had in the past assigned demons and spirits to handle small issues which work but not perfectly. There were too big of culture gaps, leading to misunderstands. Botan was the first to suggested the job and thought of Kimiko. Her father was a demon; she grew up around demons and humans and could relate to both worlds.

"But I'm not smart like Daisuke," she admitted feeling no shame. "School's not my thing."

"School is not meant for everyone." He did not go to school instead worked for his step-father's company. He planned on returning to the demon world after his mother passed on. He could not abandon her knowing it would break her heart. Besides human lives were so sort.

"But to let down my mom and make her cry…." Kimiko wanted to make her mother proud, but what her mother wanted was not what she wanted. "I do want her to hate me."

"I have known Keiko for over twenty years and she does not have a bone in her body capable of hating her own child no matter the circumstance."

Kimiko glanced up and looked Kurama in the face, seeing honesty in his expression.

"But she will cry," she said softly.

"Well yes, I suppose she will, but remember your father has made her cry more and she still loves him," he smiled.

His words comforted her and the tension she felt earlier washed away.

"You're pretty smart," she commented noting how the beauty of his face. His skin was flawless, dark eyelashes long, framing his dark green eyes. He was breath taking. "And thank you."

"You're welcome. Now if you are looking for Hiei, I believed I saw him heading to his room."

She perked up at hearing this and stood up, dusting off her bottom.

"You're the best," she patted his head, making him feel like a dog being reward for good behavior, though she was unaware.

"I'll see ya around," she jogged off back to the temple, leaving Kurama alone.

He stood up, watching her. She was no longer the quite kid, who went around pretending to kill evil demons with her brother. She had become a fine young lady and he was sure like her father, she would do great.

* * *

She was in a good mood as she wondered over to Hiei's room.

"Good morning!" She threw open his door to room surprising the fire apparition and herself.

Her cheeks burned pink from embarrassment staring at the very naked demon.

"Do you not know how to knock," he snapped not understanding why she was just standing there like an idiot. He put undergarments then black pants ignoring Kimiko's eyes on him. He could hear her heart pound against her ribcage.

She wanted to move, but she could not. She felt like a cage rabbit. She kept her eyes on his face, but not before noting his muscular physique.

"Do you mind?" He asked even he had some modesty, keeping his back to her. When he received no answer, he frowned before smirking evilly looking over his shoulder.

"Could it be that the detective's daughter is a pervert?" He taunted. "Hoping for something, perhaps?" His eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner causing her heart to race faster.

He chuckled evilly but stopped as she fell forward, passing out with a loud thump. Maybe he took his joke too far, eyeing the weak woman in disgust.

"Hey -" Kurama instantly stopped in his tracks. This was unexpected. "What happened?" Confusion apparent on his face as he knelt down, checking Kimiko to make sure she was not hurt.

Mockingly Hiei laughed. "Apparently, I'm too hot for her to handle."

* * *

A/N: Hope chapter two was better than chapter. It's a lot longer for sure. I don't want to rush anything, everything needs to develop. I can't see Hiei falling for Kimiko just like that and the same thing implies with Kurama. Thank you too those who reviewed. I hope this chapter was more descriptive and I'm glad people like Kimiko.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything that deals with Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
